Media Entries
by Jason M. Lee
Summary: Followup to [The Soul of a Machine].


Log/Media Entries  
By Jason M. Lee  
  
New sh*t! A tag to "The Soul of a Machine" after some consideration. "Destiny" isn't dead but it's on temporary hold for the time being until I can work up some brain cells.  
  
Reason why I decided to kick this out was: NO ABOSLUTE REASON. ^\^;;;;;;;;;; I don't even know what got me to do it! Just call me deranged, insane, nuts, lost-my-circuits, whatever.  
  
Disclaimers: *triumph click* "Checkmate!" --Violet  
  
*blink* "Huh? WHAT?! How-what-NYANI?!?!?!" --Damien  
  
"HAH! Beat ya! Finally!" XD --Violet  
  
"I can't believe that! Why you--" --Damien  
  
"Come and get me!" ;p --Violet  
  
*sounds of shrieks and yells run throughout the house until Zechs' son is on top of Jason's daughter, both breathing hard*  
  
"That was fun." *grinning* --Violet  
  
"Hn." --Damien  
  
"Just like your father. Intense, recklessness, quiet, overprotectiveness, aloof, dedication, good looks. Yet..." *she brushed back several stray blonde strands* "...you have that deep, caring look in your eyes. That takes after your mom, ne?"  
  
*comfy silence. Damien leaned his face closer to Violet and just before they were about to touch lips, a loud sputtering is heard. Looking up, both saw Jason, whose nose was dripping blood, and Zechs, who is slacked-jaw and sputtering incoherent phrases. The two fathers have looks of total disbelief on their faces. Both second generation grins and finished what they just started.*  
  
*both parents faint onto the floor*  
  
+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+  
  
AC 206, Jan. 2  
2300 hrs  
  
Treize-sama, I don't even know how to start this entry.  
  
Really.  
  
I could try and start at the beginning; it should help give some sense into this bizarre story.  
  
Heero had reported in that ever since he installed an AI system into Wing Zero a few months back, the Gundam had somehow gained a conscience and mind of it's own. Studies, not for the records and highly classified, conducted by two of my most trusted friends, had come up with strange yet stastifying results.  
  
In the medical department, Reikon, as the dubbed 'physical' form of Zero, is very much human in many ways. That is in where he can breathe (though 'he' could still operate underwater without air), hold things, create physical impressions (i.e., hand prints, if he puts his mind to it), a metabolic rate (oddly enough, higher than Heero's but that was expected), and plenty more.  
  
For the part where Reikon isn't, well, 'human', would be that he can pass through walls, levitate and fly under his own power, and can be impercivable to the naked human eye. Not even IR nor UV can detect him. It does seem obvious, given that his visible form is translucent.  
  
Also, a slight difference of personality rises between Reikon and Zero.  
  
In the mechanical/neurology department, Zero can fully operate on its own without a pilot (namely Heero or Zechs), the reaction time is twenty times faster than that of a Taurus Mobile Doll, and can tell the difference between friend and foe during battle.  
  
That's only in what we caterogized 'normal'.  
  
The 'not-normal' would be that Zero's personality is reflected more on Heero's past actions and personality between Operation Meteor and the Eve Wars. Reikon's is more based on the present Heero after the Mariemeia Coup de Tat. Despite the differences, Zero seems to be extremely gentle around the mechanics and, not surprisingly enough, Adrian and Katrina. I suppose that the Gundam is fond of over the children of Heero and Relena, which would make some sense.  
  
At various times when Adrian and Katrina comes to Preventers for a visit to their father, one can usually find the older sibling in the Mobile Suit hangars. Now, the son of a Gundam pilot hanging around a hangar filled with Preventer defensive Mobile Suits may seem nothing out of the ordinary. Finding that same child playing around with a powerful Gundam (and the Gundam responding) is just plain, well, weird, for the lack of a better word.  
  
During other times, several of the technicians or mechanics could actually witness Reikon repairing the other Suits. This was startling for the first few weeks but they got used to seeing him around, as he became a valuable assest when it came to the mroe delicate procedures.   
  
Heero's only explanation would be that Reikon 'came to life' during his retraining one year prior to Operation Meteor. After Quatre built Wing Zero and Heero began to pilot Zero, his... 'counterpart' assimilated with Zero. Preventer Hito never got the full reason why Reikon chose to become existant.  
  
Jason, one of our best pilots and technician, practically ran his mind out (adding that he very much sustained a concussion, after repeating banging his head on a flat surface) on trying to figure out how it happened but gave up. He could only say that Zero was pretty much on the verge of becoming sentinel and the installed AI system merely sped up the process.  
  
Any real proof of XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero becoming a fully sentinel being since its creation?  
  
None. Only theories and a small amount of evidence.  
  
The ZERO System might have been a cause, as Heero subtly mentioned about his Gundam moving the head unit briefly for several seconds when he was looking for the ZERO System disks. Another could be the influence of Vice Foriegn Minister Yuy, since she had such a strong influence on her husband before in the past.  
  
Even with Zero/Reikon a fully conscious and aware being, we must hold onto caution, as highly advanced AI creations usually have the cursed 'self-preservation', willing to destroy other lives to keep its own. So far, Reikon has not done anything as to cause any major disturbances.  
  
I do hope that this holds up. I don't want to know what would happen if Reikon should ever go beserk. Nobody, not even the Perfect Soldier nor the Lightning Count, would be able to stop it.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Medical Report  
Classification: Top Secret under L20  
Date: Aug. 28, AC 206  
Time: 1030 hours  
Authorizer(s): N/A  
  
Well, this one is a hell of a doozy for me. I've been up for hours checking on our lovely Perfect Soldier, plus Minister Yuy, and I'm still awake. Who would have expected that something like this would happen?  
  
*note along the side, different handwriting* We should have, could have, would have, but didn't.  
  
I should have, could have, would have but didn't. One of the most bizarre things just happened and this is one story that my kids will have a hard time believing. I doubt even my grandkids, provided that if I live long enough--  
  
*side* Ditto here.  
  
--would even believe.  
  
Heero somehow assimilated his mind with the ZERO System.  
  
*side* Or more accurately, nix, partially to Wing Zero itself...in a way. God help us all. If having a Perfect Soldier as one of the Preventers here is bad enough, imagine if having the same guy with his mind practically linked up with a dangerous system and Gundam! Oy vey.  
  
Shut up. Anyways, this happened during one of the final missions (for upholding peace, mind you) just a few hours ago.  
  
Our Gundam gang, as most of the younger Preventers dubbed them--  
  
*side* Hell of a name. Who'd want to be called THAT?  
  
--were just finishing a mission on immobilizing Mobile Suits from a factory down in the Yucatan Pennisula. With four Gundam pilots flying custom-made Valkyries, the "Lightning Count" on Tallgeese, one Valkyrie pilot flying his own, and the "Perfect Soldier" handling one of the most powerful suits in our history, you can imagine how simple that mission would be.  
  
*side* But it wasn't that easy, as assumed prior to the assignment. Things were pretty much into our 'favorite' boys' favors but the tide unfortunately got kicked toward our enemy (hopefully, the last idiot) when she let loose a full barrage of Mobile Dolls, composed of Virgos, Virgos II, and Tauruses.  
  
As since they were a little rusty on battling Dolls, it didn't look too good. If battling Dolls after a decade of peace was bad enough, things took a turn for worse.  
  
*side* Where'd the hell did she get those damn Dolls? I thought we trashed every production line!  
  
Heero, as usual, went out and fought the leading Mobile Suit Aquarius. He would have won if that thing wasn't equipped with hyper jammers and something what looked like a combination of the Mobile Doll System and the ZERO System mixed together. Not to mention that Aquarius is built like a water/flight version of Epyon.  
  
That gave the 'enemy' the advantage. With that kind of system, reaction time is upped thirty times. I am skeptical as to how she haven't gone insane yet. Weaker minded pilots usually went maniacal after piloting Zero.  
  
*side* Of course, being the stubborn 'Perfect Soldier' Heero is, he just waltzed right into the challenge and nearly got his butt kicked. Talk about stubborn as a mule.  
  
THAT'S when things got interesting. I know this is supposed to be professional but how can I be professional when something like this just happened?  
  
*side* Welp, to start the show, we'll try to describe them from the cockpit videos we retrived.  
  
Or, for a better description, let's just stick with the videos. As a doctor, it opens to a whole new level in the study of the human pysche. As a friend, I'm just concerned about the side-effects of the assimilation.  
  
*side* Same here. There are so many ideas and theories as to how to create a machine that obeys the pilot's commands without using buttons, as it takes several seconds for the Mobile Suit to react. Time is always of the essence and it would be so helpful. Problem is, we haven't been able to hit the bell as it's so complex to follow the brain's neural patterns. This is way over our heads.  
  
Comparing Heero's metabolism of the past and now shows plenty of differences. It's like he had been pumping iron for two years! Yet, he doesn't show the muscle stress nor fatigue. To me, this can be very frightnening.  
  
Heero's CT scans showed that several of the dormant areas, namely the frontal lobes, were a tad--  
  
*side* Emphasize the word 'tad'. If any idiot studying in neurology found out about this, they'd be bleeding their noses on such a discovery. Even though I specialize in most fields dealing with the human psyche and machinery, this one still takes the cake, even after studying Zero and the ZERO System.  
  
--more active than usual. Waking up dormant areas of the brain, as we humans tend to use less than 10% of our brains, is extremely dangerous, even with the advantages of ESP, a.k.a. psi. Older stories often mention those of the weaker minded dying after those parts were activated. It's basically of the unconscious, or subconscious, leaking into the conscious onto one single plane and overwhelming the victims...if the possibility was still true. Other stories mentioned that the ability spread like wildfire and when those couldn't cope with it any longer--  
  
*side* Suicide was the only way out for them. Hope Heero doesn't follow that road again.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Cockpit video of Gundam 01  
28.8.206  
0100 hours  
  
::fuzziness:: ::Heero's voice::  
  
"Damnit! Why keep fighting?! What's your true objectives?!"  
  
::female's voice; Selena Mazon::  
  
"I hate peace! It's totally pointless and worthless! Why protect something that is bound to break?! I'd rather fight till the bitter end!"  
  
"So you fight for a reason that has just costed hundreds of people's lives?! Especially your own soldiers?!"  
  
"I'm merely trying to make a point here!"  
  
"Then why couldn't you have talked about it?!"  
  
"Talking doesn't get you anywhere! Fighting does!"  
  
"Sure is ironic from your name."  
  
"URUSAI!!! KISAMA SHI NE!!"  
  
::electric cackle as sabers clash:: ::sounds of comm disconnecting from the enemy::  
  
"Kuso! I can't hold up much longer! Duo! How is things holding up on your side?!"  
  
::crack, fuzz:: "Fairly..*fuzz*..terrific..*cackle*..most..*zztzt*..through..."  
  
"The rest of you guys?"  
  
::Trowa:: "Almost finished setting off the explosives. Jason is busy distracting the enemy's fire. Wufei's also almost done."  
  
"Good. Quatre?"  
  
"Barely making through! We'll catch up to you!"  
  
"Zechs?"  
  
"Do you really think that Dolls would be much to a challenge to us, Yuy? Don't go out on me."  
  
"Gotcha." ::Heero's face take on a wistful look:: "Relena...."  
  
::Reikon's image shows up in a corner on one of the screens:: If you truly want to return, then fight for her and your children. Adrian and Katrina deserves a father to grow up with. And never forget, fight for yourself.  
  
::Heero nods:: "Mission accepted."  
  
::battle continues until everything is in smoke, except Heero and Selena are still battling::  
  
*BAMM!*  
  
::Heero gets rocked around his cockpit:: "...can't...hold up...." ::labored breathing from Heero, body straining against the stress:: "...Zero...guide me..."  
  
::the infamous golden glow fills the cockpit, in which some of the glow coalesced into a small ball and settles onto Heero's chest::  
  
::controlled panic and surprise seeps into Heero's eyes:: "Zero...nani?"  
  
{Don't be afraid.} ::Zero's voice is a bit harsher's than Reikon's but still carried the gentle tone:: {Accept it. If you fight against it it'll be worse.}  
  
"...demo..."  
  
{Don't fear nor doubt it! You must accept it!! DO IT FOR THE SAKE OF YOUR LIFE AND FAMILY!!!}  
  
::a shuddering breath is taken in by Heero as he allows the glowing sphere to finally envelope him, his eyes closed::  
  
::cut scene to Jason's cockpit camera, his face starting to pale:: "Hey, guys! Any of you checked in on Heero yet?"  
  
::Zech's voice:: "No. Why?"  
  
"Cuz Zero's starting to freak out! Look!"  
  
::switch to Valkyrie Cam #1, showing Wing Zero acting as if in a seizure or going into spasms. camera appears to be hovering and is shooting from bird's eye view::  
  
::off camera and over radio, Duo:: "Holy Trinity! Oi, Heero! You alright?! Heero?!"  
  
::Zero seemed to be arching its neck (if it was wholly possible), as if in pain while the eye optics were on, burning green brightly into the dark night. Crying sounds, like a wounded animal, were emitting to such a pitch that almost reached ear piercing/shattering point. Aquarius hesitantly took a step back, still holding onto it's Beam Saber::  
  
::Quatre:: "HEERO!"  
  
::Wufei:: "Jay! Aren't you monitoring his brainwaves?!"  
  
::switch back to cockpit cam, sweat visible on Jay's head:: "I am but they're practically spiking and running all over the place! I can't get a clear reading on neither theta, alpha, beta, nor mu waves!!"  
  
::back to the outside cam, Zero finally stops acting like somebody just stabbed it in the back and focused it's attention on Aquarius. Just as Selena takes a step back, the Gundam charges, frightneningly a blur before an arm is taken off of the opposing Mobile Suit::  
  
::Duo:: "Jeeze! What the hell just happened?! No way a MS can move THAT fast!"  
  
::Wufei:: "Well, you just got your first look at one! That has got to be a 6g pull! Even I have problems going that fast!"  
  
::Trowa:: "Jason? That possible with Zero's frame?"  
  
::Jason:: "Uh...." *quick keyboard pounding* "...possibilities in the 70 - 75% range but what Heero did practically hit the nail! It'd be impossible with a normal pilot but since Suicide Boy here isn't 'normal'...you get the picture."  
  
::Aquarius struggled to get back to it's feet but lost another arm, cleanly cut off with only sparking wires showing. The head unit soon joined the other appendages, bouncing on the burning ground before finally settling down. Zero pointed the saber at the cockpit, signaling it had finally won. Selena gets out of the cockpit with her hands up, obvious pain and defeat on her face.::  
  
::Backup troops of Preventers rush in to arrest the surviving factions. Zero turns around and walks away before getting down to one knee. Heero drops out of the cockpit and stands there.::  
  
::Duo:: "Alright Heero! You da man!"  
  
::Jason:: "No...something's not right. Something is wrong here. I'm gonna check on him!"  
  
::cut scene to a bouncing camcorder, held by chanting Jason, running toward Heero. In the background, the other Gundam pilots are getting out of their Valkyries, Zechs joining them, also headed toward their 'leader'.::  
  
::Quatre reaches Heero first but immediately stops, staring at the pilot of Zero.:: "What the..."  
  
::disbelief on Wufei's face:: "Dear Nataku..."  
  
::on Duo's cam, he's catching a shocked look on Trowa's face.:: "Ano... Tro-man, you might want to...to...." *the American's voice falters* "Oh, bloody hell no."  
  
::shock could be seen on Zechs face:: "...nanda..."  
  
::displaying on both cams, is a standing Heero, with a golden glow surrounding him as three pairs of gold/yellow hard-to-make-out wings was folded in behind him. His Preventer jacket and hair was flowing gently back and forth but there was no breeze nor wind; head was held down with the bangs hiding his eyes.::  
  
::Trowa's voice:: "Heero? You alright?" ::Trowa slowly holds a hand as if to touch Heero but pulls it back when the latter raises his head, eyes streaking gold. A sense of soft superority, sadness, and peace could be seen.::  
  
"Ninmu: Kanryo." ::after saying these words, Heero promptly faints and the glow fades away.::  
  
::simutaneously:: "Heero!"  
  
::Zechs and Quatre rushes over and catches their fallen comrade before he hits the ground as Jason, one hand holding his cam, rushes over to check on Heero. Trowa is heard shouting orders for the EMTs to get an ambulance while Wufei is reporting over a radio. Duo's cams continue recording.::  
  
::fade to blackness::  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
8/28/206  
545 hours  
  
::scene in Melaine Memorial Hospital::  
  
::Duo's face pops in front of cam, a grin starting to build. The picture is slightly shaking as he is walking down a hallway::  
  
"Well, here we are folks. Melaine Memorial of Montplier, former capital of the former state Vermont of my home nation. Well, _former_ nation, that is. Mountains here are nice, even after all these years! I'm surprised. 'Nwayz, Heero is stuck in here for the ol' 24-48 observation and that's..." *he looks at his watch, nearly knocking over a male nurse carrying a tray of scalpels* "...not till tomorrow afternoon. Ah well, looks like he's gonna be stuck here! Heh heh...."  
  
::Trowa, walking ahead of his braid friend, shakes his head::  
  
"Duo, shut up and give Heero a break. He's been in surgery to set his ribs back, three hundred stitches on more than twenty gashes, nearly a concussion, and now Relena is with him."  
  
*eyes roll exasperating* "Fine fine, Tro-man. Just trying to relieve some tension here! Yeesh...I just want to go home!"  
  
"So do I but give Heero some slack, alright?" *Trowa rubs his head* "It's been a long night."  
  
"No shit! How does a guy pull a 6g on a Mobile Suit?! Dude!"  
  
*Trowa turns around and continues walking* "Just shut up, okay? We're in a hospital."  
  
*sigh* "Fine fine."  
  
::cam continue to bounces around, passing by various ranting patients and nurses::  
  
::both finally reach room 59A and in front of the door were several people peeking into the room::  
  
"Hey. What's with the party?"  
  
::Quatre, Noin, Sally, Achika, Wufei, Dorothy, Zechs, and Jason, still holding onto his cam, all shushed Duo with their fingers. Zechs pointed at the room, smiling. Trowa looked at Duo and cocked his head, then joined the gang.::  
  
::on Jason and Duo's cam, it showed a peacefully sleeping Heero on the hospital bed, with Relena across his lap and next to on his right side, head burrowed into her husband's shoulder, also sleeping. The cute thing was that Heero had his arm wrapped around her waist, and the other arm around a snoozing Adrian. Katrina, ten months-old, was on top of her father's chest, making baby sounds as she slept, her short blonde hair near her mother's nose.::  
  
::top of Duo's head, viewed by Jason's cam, had a sweatdrop sliding down.:: "Aw geeze! You're kidding!"  
  
"Shhhhhh!" *The younger pilot smacked his friend on the head, evident by the hand*. "Let them sleep. Relena-sama only had three hours of Zs."  
  
*click*  
  
::both camcorders focused on Heero, showing he had one eye opened and his left hand holding a silenced gun, pointed at them::  
  
"AW sh*t!! Move move move!!!" ::Zechs scrambled to close the door but with nine people behind him, his movements were restricted.::  
  
*Sch-phew!*  
  
::Duo's cam, evident by a tiny digitally inserted kanji "Shadow" on the upper-left corner, pointed up and a bullet was lodged into the wall, three incehs above::  
  
::Heero moved his lips and gave a smirk before hiding his gun and closing his eyes again. Reikon popped in, takes one look at the crowd, shook his head, closed the door and disappeared.::  
  
"What did he say?" *Sally popped her head from underneath Noin's leg and dusted herself*  
  
::the two camcorders face each other, with the other three pilots in view. All of them shrugged::  
  
*simutaneously of the five* "He says 'Next time, I won't miss.'"  
  
*sound of someone snorting; Zechs* "Like him to say something like that. Guess I _CAN_ give him credit."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
*click*  
  
"The date: Christmas of the year After Colony 215. Twenty years since the Eve Battles and nineteen since the Barton Incident. Time DOES fly when you have something to do."  
  
*pause*  
  
"The time: almost noon, as of now Relena is preparing throwing our annual Christmas/anniversary party and a home-coming party for Adrian, now 17 years old and finally back from Preventer Acadamey. My dearest daughter, Kat, short for her name, is excited to compare her nii-san to me."  
  
*soft chuckle*  
  
"Reason why? She says that she would like to see if Adrian looks exactly liked me when I was a teenager. Even Relena is acting childish to see about it. I wonder if Adrian still blames Jason for what happened to me."  
  
*quiet sigh*  
  
"Presently, I am in our room, sitting in my chair and still struggling on controlling my thoughts when it comes to fighting. Achika used to say that I had to believe and accept but then, it was frightening. I didn't understand the 'control', as quoted by her, nor the full potential. In all my years of training, that didn't prepare me for what happened. Fear and denial was what I was acting on.  
  
"Several times, I nearly bought down the mansion during fits of concealed anger. Through Zero, of course. That went on for quite awhile until Relena ordered me to see a someone who dealt with the human pysche and given that I wasn't willing to see _ANY_ idiot, I went to Achika. It's amazing how much understandment a mechanic can give when dealing pyschological problems.  
  
"Practice is what she told me, over a cup of java. I needed to practice controlling my thoughts as Zero, still the Mobile Suit with the ZERO System, would interpret them as targets, even though he already has a mind of his own. *snort* How ironic. A Gundam, with a human mind, would sometimes still act like the dangerous Mobile Suit it is. Even though Zero can move on his own, he perfered to be piloted by either me or Zechs. He even suggested Adrian! Dear kami-sama, I don't want to know what would happen if my only son got his hands on Zero..... or vice versa.  
  
"Now, everything is close to being back to normal. As normal as things can get, that is. Reikon still helps keep an eye on my children, mainly Kat now since Adrian can very much take care of himself. Duo is still being the baka he is, but with triplets of his own. I pity Hilde there. The others are just fine, though Quatre is still having problems telling other woman that he's already taken.  
  
*snort, then a soft sigh, along with a low thump*  
  
"Many times, after just using my mind to pilot Zero, I feel like I've always been drained of my life or wind up with a raging headache. Achika told me that that was to be expected, as I am using my mind, instead of my limbs to direct Zero. Notes on concentration during extreme circumstances, as alwys evident in the past, is very stressful and daunting. The first two hours in battle, I'm fine but once I reach past four, things go downhill. Despite those drawbacks, it's amazing how realistic a weapon feels, even when you're not actually touching it. You could almost feel the heaviness of them, the heat from the beam sabre, the slight kick-back from firing the rifle..... hell, even the wings on Zero's back and see through the eye optics! As any person who pilots a flying vehicle, I have always wished to feel the wind against my skin and witness the sky with my own two eyes.  
  
*pause*  
  
"Linked up to Zero is the closest I can get to being flying under my power. At the same time, it's not the real thing. I can see, hear, and feel the surroundings but they still aren't real.  
  
*sigh*  
  
"There is a slight compromise but even after nine years, I'm likewise to have plenty of more months of practice. The six wings, recorded on camcorders, courtsey of my two impulsive friends, had sometimes shown themselves during dire times, yet, nobody else could see them.  
  
*click, pause, click*  
  
"Except my family and my friends. Achika had laughed herself out when she saw the tape, saying that it seemed fitting that I have three pairs of wings. I asked her why and with a grin large enough to rival Duo's, she quoted Mariemeya.  
  
"'The three steps of the endless waltz: War, Peace, and Revolution. Twice, we faced that. The first time, Operation Meteor to the Eve War of AC 195 and the second, the Barton Incident of AC 196,' her exact words. 'I'm no expert in symbology but this one pretty much takes the cake. The first pair, top one, represents Revolution; Operation Meteor and the Barton coup d'état. The second, middle pairs, symbolizes War; the Eve War and the Battle of Brussels. The third and bottom pair, exemplify Peace that occured after both Revolution and War.'  
  
"Hn. How right can she be? How true are her words on the lives we lived through as adolescents? During a time where we should have been in school, should be worrying about relationships instead of training and preparing for missions?  
  
"Maybe I was destined to be linked up with Zero, deserve Relena as my soulmate, and my rival as my brother-in-law. It's so hard to accept peace, after you're prepared for war through several years. Preparing to bring peace. Treize had said that we forge our own destinies. Choose the path we go through and make some of the most important decisions of our lives.  
  
"And I made mine's."  
  
Heero turned off the digital recorder, placed it on top of his desk, and leaned back in his chair. Turning his head, he looked out the window, watching the snow flakes fall at a furious pace.  
  
"Hee-chan! You come down right now and help me with the turkey or I'll personally do something to Wing Zero!"  
  
The pilot flinched, zipping out of his chair and down to the kitchen in record time. Relena stood there, grinning, one hand holding a ladle while the other on her hip. Katrina giggled from her place in the kitchen table, deocrating the pie. Her blonde hair, like her mother's but with a brown streak down the middle, was tied back in a ponytail. Reikon looked like he was about to faint, if it was possible for a physical projection as he struggle to carry in a watermelon.  
  
"Okay, Relena. I'm down here and how do you want me to help you with the turkey?"  
  
"Brush the skin with that honey/Chinese BBQ mixture, fill it with fried rice, and then cook it."  
  
Heero furrowed his brows. "If its just those, why ask me to do the job?"  
  
Her grin widened. "Because the turkey I ordered is a one-hundred pounder, and you know that I can't lift that much. I'd ask Milliardo but he's busy with Noin on finishing up late paperwork. Do you really want to know what I would do to Zero?"  
  
Several images of Zero flashed to his brain, courtsey of the Gundam, a couple of them ridiculously looking. Shaking them free of his mind, Heero reluctantly rolled up his sleeves and got into an apron.  
  
"That's my Perfect Soldier," Relena chirpped, patting him on the arm. "I have to deal with the fruit. Have fun!" With that she skipped over to the watermelon Rei had finally placed and attacked it with a decorating knife, shaping out a boat. The poor projection had to go get another melon, and that was down in the car.  
  
Heero sighed, knowing his Gundam wouldn't appreciate his wife's decorating sense when it came to Mobile Suits. Inwardly, he smiled at the fun if he persuade Relena to do some on Duo's Valkyrie.  
  
Naaaah. Scaring him with Zero was good enough.  
  
  
~O-WA-RI!~  
  
  
+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+  
  
AN: ain't gonna even explain how this came to. Just toyed with it and so here it is.  
  
Alpha waves: brought on by 'letting your mind go' or "unfocusing one's attention". Strong waves, in between 8 and 13 hertz in the frequency range, in amplitude but can be diminished when the person is invigorated by bright light. "Alpha" is the first letter of the Greek alphabet.  
  
Beta waves: tangoes with the alertness state of mind. Usually within 14 to 30 hertz and can sometimes reach up to 50 hertz under concentrated mind activity. "Beta" is the second letter of the Greek alphabet and many of you recognize the word.  
  
Theta waves: usually deals with negative emotions, namely anger or frustrations. Found in 4 to 7 hertz. I did watch one episode of Godzilla: the Series (I know not many people liked that show, nor the movie but it does bring out interesting points that I picked up) in which a man was suffering insomia. After going the nearest neurological hospital, the cure worked too well and the doctors monitoring him found that every time they tried stimulants to wake him up, he always produced temporary theta spikes. Reason would be that he had suffered years of anger suppression, listening to his neighbors' constant yellings and getting partially electrocuted as an electric bus charger. Thus, his suppressed anger within his subconscious would create theta wave spikes, resulting a giant, walking live electric bug. "Theta" is the eighth letter of the Greek alphabet.  
  
Mu waves: associated with the intention to move or physical movement. Sometimes nicknamed the wicket rhythm since the EEG (electroencephalogram; graphic record of the eletric activity in the brain) are often displayed like wickets in croquet. "Mu" is the twelfth letter of the Greek alphabet.  
  
Delta waves: though not mentioned in here, it is a major brain wave. Found below 3.5 hertz, the low frequency can be related because delta usually shows up when someone is under heavy sleep. Very useful for scientists still studying about REM, or Random Eye Movement, relating that to when one is dreaming. "Delta" is the 4th letter of the Greek alphabet.  
  
ESP: extra-sensory preception. Also known as psi or the popular "sixth sense." This is a fairly popular subject for parapsychologists to study. If any of you guys want any more info on ESP/psi, go check out www.themystica.com. That place is like a database of paranormal stuff! *shakes head* I've been watching the X-Files, Freaky Links, and the Lone Gunmen too long.  
  



End file.
